


遗留着你的吻的那个夏天

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 3271, M/M, 凉念, 凉知
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Summary: 知念侑李22岁生日贺文从娃22岁的时候开始写硬是写到了娃23岁
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, 山田凉介/知念侑李





	1. Chapter 1

进入社会的第一个年头，我收到了高中时期某一个班级的聚会邀请。

我高中的时候留了级，这应该是我留级之前所在的班级的女班长发来的，至于她为什么邀请我，我也不太清楚。不过那时候确实没有和她相处的不好，所以也没有什么奇怪的。

但我那时候确实和其中的一帮男生处得很不好，这让我犹豫了许久。

最后我还是和她打了个电话，她说她已经和每个人都联系过了。相比当初，大家都成熟了不少，应该不会再有人翻起旧账了。

然后她不断地安慰我，同时教唆我一定要去，说是有不少女孩子还是挺想见到我的——我当然只是认为那都是随口胡诌的。

其实见不见到那些人都无所谓，这么一来，我到底在害怕见到谁呢……

或许是山田凉介吧。

我已经强迫自己忘记这个名字许久，但是直到现在，突然想起来的时候还是觉得心脏有丝丝抽搐般的疼痛感。

这个名字带给了我很多快乐，也带给我了很多痛苦。

一切的一切，都得从高二的秋天开始说起。


	2. Chapter 2

高二的那个秋天，一切似乎都没有什么太大的变化，就是气温好像比之前的秋天更冷了，所以教室里的残留的对于夏天的躁动，瞬间消失的无影无踪。

我还是和往常一样，占着教室中间的那排，最右边的靠窗的位置，上课认真听讲，下课对着窗外发呆。

你一定觉得我是一个很孤僻的人，但我也确实融不进那些同龄人当中。我并不是不知道他们的话题，也不是不理解被新创造出来的流行语，但就是……聊不起来。还是应该说，我是一个不擅长说话的人。

这个班级很普通，有连下课时间都不放过书本的学霸，有赶着时髦游走在校规边缘的少女，有将一腔热血都奉献在运动上的少年，也有一群成天不来上课的人。

要说是不良么……但是他们好像除了不来上课以外，我也不清楚他们有没有什么其他的违规事迹，反正也不关我的事。

但是不良少年确实很受欢迎，尤其是那个经常走在他们最前面的那个人。

他就是山田凉介。

一头一看就知道漂了很多次的偏白的金发，从来不喜欢扣衬衫最上面的三颗纽扣，左耳的耳钉隔一个半月就会换新的，虽然看上去并不是很高但是很有气场。

而且皮肤白皙，五官挺拔，长得很好看。

那帮五六人的小团体，我只记得山田凉介的名字，可能只是因为他平时走在最前面吧。

今天他们和往常一样，等到第二节课上课铃打完之后才慢悠悠地晃进教室。下课的时候依旧占着我身后的那个角落，商量些什么。

我并没有偷听的习惯，依旧对着窗外发呆。

啊，最外面的那层叶子好像已经开始慢慢发黄了啊……

“你……”

一开始我还不知道有人叫我，直到我听到了那人敲我的桌子的声音。

我回头，正好看见山田凉介面无表情地俯视着我。

“你，就是知念侑李？”

我点点头，同时在心里默默地祈祷，希望不要发生一些不太好的事情。

“这样啊……”他将眼神移到一边，眨眼的时候睫毛扑闪着，最后露出了一个仅限表面的微笑，“还挺可爱的。”

当我还在用运转速度骤减的大脑思考着这句话的意思的时候，他已经跟着他的小团体走出了教室门。

与此同时，教室里的女生也在窸窸窣窣地讨论着，大概是说山田凉介基本连老师的话都不愿意回，竟然主动过来和我说话。总而言之我是感受到了她们对我的敌意。

然后什么都没发生。

好像也并不是这样。

山田凉介好像更愿意待在教室里了，虽然这不代表他开始听课了。

可能只是因为外面越来越冷了吧。

他的座位其实就在我后面，但是我也不关心他每天在干嘛，只是要求他不要把脚翘到桌子上就好。

“噗，你见到过我把脚翘到桌子上的时候么？”

“没有，但是有可能……”

我总不能说，我对不良的印象也包括把脚翘到桌子上吧？

“我不会那样做的，我知道你有点洁癖。”

“你怎么知道！”

说实话我真的很吃惊，我和他平时真的一点交集都没有，这次应该是我们第一次比较长的对话吧，平时只有借东西的时候会说话。

“这不废话么！只有洁癖的人，才会在回座位的时候用酒精洗手液吧。”

“你是怎么看出来的啊，我明明每天离开座位的次数……撑死只有七八次吧。”

他歪着脑袋笑了笑，换了个坐姿，但双手还是插在口袋里。

“那是因为我有在认真的关注你啊。”

“诶……谢谢……”

第一次听到别人对我说这样的话，我也不知道该如何回应才好。

“不用谢我，谁叫我喜欢你呢。”

“诶……诶？！你……你说什么？！”

“我说话从来不说第二遍。”

他刚刚……是说喜欢我么？怎么可能啊！一定是我幻听了。

“笨蛋，你还愣着干嘛。转回去，上课啦。”


	3. Chapter 3

“侑李~你帮我看看这题~我到底是哪里做错了啊~”

“诶~我看看……这题不是之前和你讲过了嘛！”

“哪有！这图明明见都没见过！”

“老师考试一直喜欢换汤不换药，这题的解法和上星期的练习题里的倒数第二题的解法是一样的，你先试着解解看，不行再问我。”

你没有听错，以上正是我和山田凉介的对话，在认识这家伙两三个月后。

话说回来，山田凉介你不是一个不良来着么？什么时候开始认真学习了！

“啊，因为学习的话，似乎能和侑李有更多共同话题的样子……”

……我竟无法反驳，对于我这种生活单调而又无聊的人而言，这确实是最简单的搭讪方式。

不过他开始认真学习之后，好像也更加被女生关注了，还外带我也进入了女生的日常讨论中。比如……

“你看我们家凉，又在和那个透明的家伙说话。”

看不见我这个活人的话，八成是瞎了吧。

“本来觉得凉介愿意多说话是好事，但如果一直只和他的话那还不如不说。”

如果这就是话题人物的待遇的话，那我还宁愿不要你们认识我。

“那个知什么的，他以为自己是谁，如果凉介能远离他就好了。”

明明就是这家伙自己黏上了的好么，主动和被动是小学语法吧。

……总而言之，山田凉介总归是那个占尽了好处的，人家是棵草嘛大家都喜欢。不过这种时候我连白眼都懒得翻，只要在心里默默地吐槽就够了。不过真的吵了起来了的话，我也是会吵到一半会害羞到语塞的那种。

“……吵死了！”山田一拍桌子站了起来，下课期间叽叽喳喳不断沸腾的教室也瞬间安静了下来，然后他转过头去，我看不到他的表情却能听见他低沉冰冷的声音，“你们如果识相的话就给我闭嘴。我不会对你们做任何事情，但也并不代表我会饶了你们。”

那些女生慢慢收起了惊讶的嘴脸，默默地低下了头。我不管她们是不是抖M有没有在心里暗爽，反正这次算是山田帮我要回了面子。

从小到大还是第一次，有人会帮我说话。虽然我原本还蛮排斥他人所谓的帮助，但如果是他的话，好像感觉并不赖。

山田凉介这个不良少年，最后在我的“**”之下，成为了一名学习很好的不良少年。

能当上小帮派头目的人，想必一定是不笨的，所以只要愿意努力的话，他的成绩一定上的来。不过能快和我并肩了这点，我是没怎么料到的。

月考成绩下来的时候，这家伙迈着霸气的步伐，一脸充满挑衅的笑容，抽出了班主任兼级长的那位大叔僵握在手中的成绩单。

你问为什么各位老师都没有怀疑他作弊？因为他在月考那天请了病假，也不知道是真的还是假的，反正第二天拿了张病假条来补考。整个教室里就只有他一个人，和一帮盯着他的老师，哪有机会作弊啊。

“哈哈哈！侑李你看到了么！那个死老头吃瘪的表情！很好笑吧。”他把自己的成绩单随手丢到抽屉里，脸上笑得非常灿烂。

“……还好吧。是你的笑点比较奇怪。”我伸出手，他花了三秒钟来理解，乖乖地把成绩单拿了出来，交到了我手上。

“嘿嘿，我这可是赤果果的报复！”山田左手重重地拍了一下桌子，“那个死老头以前说我是人渣，还说我爸妈把我养的猪狗不如。光骂我就算了，竟然连我爸妈都骂！反正这下他肯定没话说了。”

“所以，只是因为这样才努力学习的？”而且还和我只差几名了，他现在已经是年级上位水准了，不过这样的话各位老师确实也会收口了。

“嘛，只是其中一个原因罢了。”

他立马把脸凑过来，抽走我手中的成绩单，我下意识地看着他发愣。然而他却越凑越近，我急忙收起下巴想往后退，却被他一把拉住了衬衫领和领带，强制被凑到他眼前。

“主要还是因为想要靠近你啊~可爱的侑李~”

如此近的距离真的让我无法呼吸，所以我只能用力一把拍上了他的手，然后他的手自动收回，我才能为自己争取些新鲜氧气。

“侑李你下手也不轻嘛~”他甩了甩手然后摸了摸我的脑袋，不出意外依旧被我拍掉，，但他依旧笑得和头大灰狼似的，“不过还是要恭喜你这次夺得了年级第一，这来之不易。”

“是啊，如果不是原本可以排在我前面的人，莫名其妙地出了各种意外的话……”

下一次原年级的那位学霸一定不会再抄错小数点了。

“反正现在的年级第一是你啊，我们一定要为此庆祝一下！”

为什么这种事情他比我还兴奋？！不过我确实需要放松一下了。

“那我们去漫画咖啡店通宵吧！”我提议。

但是下一秒看到他脸上有些压抑的表情之后就后悔了。

“……侑李，你觉得这是庆祝方式？”

“嗯……算吧。”我沉思几秒，歪着脑袋点点头，“我好久都没有看漫画了，也不知道现在最好看的是什么……”

“别傻了，我带你去玩真正好玩的！”

“去哪……”

我话还没说完，就被山田凉介拉着跑出教室，手里紧抓着只有几只笔的空书包。


	4. Chapter 4

“怎么样侑李！好不好玩！”

“额……还好吧。”

其实每个游戏都蛮有意思的，但是山田凉介这家伙一直都打的比我好这点让我略不爽。

“侑李已经很厉害了！而且你是第一次来游戏厅吧，就能和我有差不多的水平了。”

胡说，明明有很多游戏我跟他差的不是一个数字，而是一个数位。

“哼，知道我是第一次来还不让着我点……”

“要只是玩游戏的话我一定千方百计不赢你，但是我是为了要拿这个啊~”山田晃了晃他两只手抱着的书包里的那些叫做奖票的东西。

“这样……其实这些到底是干嘛的啊，你还没跟我解释。”

“简单来说，这些就是用来兑奖的，当然拥有越多就能兑换更好的奖品啊。”

好吧，我突然能理解游戏厅的魅力了……与其说是魅力还不如说是营销方式。

我原本觉得这些奖票可能也就是正常人能简单获取的东西，直到柜台小姐在数了一段时间之后手抽筋换了另一个柜台小姐……

好吧，这可能只是以外，山田凉介一定不是那么厉害的人。

“诶，小姐你能不能快一点啊，你边上的小姐都搞定五组客人了。”

……好吧，山田凉介上辈子可能是游戏厅大王吧。

“先生，您的总共兑换额度正如这边所显示的，可以兑换这里所有的礼物。”

“哪个最贵？”

“是在柜台最上边的那只轻松熊玩偶。”

“哦，那就要那个。”

“我不要！”

山田斜眼看了我一眼，一下子没绷住自己原本的冰山脸，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“好好好，不要那个……对了小姐，之前我在官网上看到的漫画兑换，那个还有么？”

“还有部分存货，我可以帮您查一下。”

“那就帮我查一下《暗杀教室》全集还有没有。”

“……有的，不过是刚好能凑成的最后一整套，所以包装是分开来的，这样可以么？”

“可以，那我可以麻烦你们帮忙包装一下么？是给这家伙的。”

我还在边上看的一愣一愣的，山田就在此时伸出一只手臂环住我的肩膀，丢给我一个他的招牌笑容。

“你不是想要看现在最好看的漫画么？”

“嗯……嗯？！”

原来换漫画是这个意思，我的大脑大概是刚才短路了才没想到。

“《暗杀教室》真的是我今年看过最好看的漫画，要是不好看的话你可以找我投诉。”

“恩，谢谢。”

“哦对了，电影版也很好看的，我们明年可以一起去看下半集……”

“先生，这是您的书，这是您剩下的兑换额度。您是要存起来还是……”

“不用存。”山田指了指柜台的高处，另一只环住我的手臂上的手趁机戳了戳我的脸，“还够换那只熊，也给我包起来。”

“山田凉介！！！我不要！！”

不管怎样，我还是决定接受山田给所以的礼物，毕竟轻松熊是没罪的。（轻松熊：说的我好像是JIMMY CHOO似的。）

然后山田一路上抱着熊拎着漫画，然后进了一家蛋糕店取了他最喜欢的草莓蛋糕，最后把我带到他家里。

一般情况这种角色在小说里都是一个人住的，他也不被排除。

但是他一开灯，我就愣住了。

“生日快乐~侑李~”

是哦，今天是我生日。看到被他用一堆派对用品装饰起来的客厅，和他喜悦的样子我才想起来。

平时父母在外打工维持生计，我实在是不想再让他们花时间来庆祝我的生日，所以生日经常是自己一个人买一块小蛋糕应付。不过今年可能是太忙了吧，也没有注意到自己又老了一岁。

不过这家伙竟然记得……不，此处我不应该感动。

“侑~李~”

这家伙趁我愣着的时候就自说自话地把我拽进了门，把我硬塞在茶几边的沙发上，然后抱着我乱蹭还顺手揩油。

“滚开！”

我了已经尽力了，但是还是甩不开他。真不愧是头目，力气真大。还是因为他是属牛皮糖的？

“我们侑李既然又长大了一岁，就应该更乖一点嘛~”

“我很乖啊！再说，乖也不代表能被你随便揩油。”

“我都给你过生日了诶，你都不给我抱一抱……”

“……我不正被你抱着么。”

好啦，看在你很乖的份上，我就勉为其难的给你抱一下呗。


	5. Chapter 5

其实山田凉介唱歌还蛮好听的，能把生日歌唱成抒情曲的人大概也就只有他了。

“生日快乐，侑李。”

直至今日，我都能记得他说这句话的语气和语调。

他说这句话的时候是那么的温柔，那么的温暖。

我感觉整个人像是被他抱着一样，身边环绕着他的气味，不知为何可以让我如此安心。

他的声音和微笑也是如此的美好，没有比这一切更甜蜜的东西了。

那时我感觉自己的大脑是空白的……或许并不是空白的，或许满脑子都是山田凉介。

他的脸，他的声音，他上课睡觉时轻声的打着只有我听得见的呼噜声，他打哈欠时眼角会泛出的泪花，他脖子上还有一颗不会被注意的痣……

那一刻，我已经知道自己离不开他了。即使要死，也想要投胎当他身上的寄生虫。

好吧，这么想的话，确实挺恶心的……

为什么他是那么的美好，为什么那么美好的他会注意到那么不美好的我……

他或许是上帝派来拯救我的天使吧……

“侑李，我喜欢你。”

他突然抓住我的双手，我也下意识地抬头看着他，却和他默契地在对视后同时移开了视线。

我能通过他那因为紧张而冰冷的双手，感受到他逐渐加速的心跳，和我的一样。

“如果可以的话，请和我交往。”

我心里一惊，并不是害怕，而是我真的不会应付这种我从来都没考虑过的事情。

他的眼神像是温顺的小狗一般真挚，却似乎带着一股可以将我刺穿的火热。

“……可以的……我……我也觉得凉介很好……”

他何止是好，他和比人都不一样，是特殊的。

他激动地将我向他的怀里拉了一把，我整个人都跌在了他的怀里。

我能感觉得到他胸膛强烈的起伏，我调整了一下自己的姿势，伸出手臂轻轻抚着他的背。

明明平时处处都护着我照顾着我，现在却比我还更像个孩子。

想到这里，我不由自主地笑出了声。

“我也很喜欢你，凉介。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32：导演，现在不是加国时间凌晨4点么。。。
> 
> 导演：朕睡不着，所以就写了些奇怪的东西。
> 
> 32：是啊，这场戏我吃了知念好久的豆腐。谢谢导演～到时我买点我最喜欢的香薰蜡烛给你送过去～
> 
> 导演：啊，好感动。
> 
> 32：然后你请我们吃顿烤肉就可以了~
> 
> 导演：……


	6. Chapter 6

虽然和山田凉介开始交往了，但是在我的强烈要求下，他没有把我们开始交往了的事情给说出去。平时在学校里我们还是保持着同学关系，我还故意地和他保持了一定的距离。可是这家伙特别喜欢拿脚顶着课桌，然后课桌就顶着我的椅子，把我的座位越缩越小，然后趁我不注意的时候凑上来对着我的耳朵吹气。刚开始我被吓到了的时候还情不自禁地叫了出来，结果接受了全班同学的怒视。想想也真是吃亏，因为身为罪魁祸首的山田凉介，只收到了我一个人的怒视而已。

不知不觉中，山田已经变成了一名三好学生，再加上他体育本身就比我好，现在总成绩已经快要超越我了。如果换成别人的话那自然对我而言是种压力和威胁，但是不知为何，我却因此有一种自豪感，毕竟他的成绩也是在我的**之下才上升的嘛。即便如此，他周围的朋友依旧是那群不学无术的不良。我跟那群人一点都不熟，一是因为我真的不擅长和那些人交流，二是我真的不喜欢那些人给我的感觉。

不过这些都无所谓，因为山田凉介依旧是那个我喜欢的山田凉介。

“诶，侑李。”山田从我身后伸出手，摸了摸我的脑袋，“今天我生日。”

“我知道……”我慢慢转过身，一脸幽怨的看着他，“所以门外那些大喊着你的名字，要你去接收生日礼物的女生，你要怎么处理？”

“不用担心，一上课她们就回去。”

“然后每节课下课过来吵？”

“那我把我兄弟们叫过来，下课站门口轰人。经过上次情人节的实验之后发现这招非常有效。”

是哦，上次情人节你还在保健室把我衣服给扒光了啊！你还记得么！要不是保健老师及时回来救了我一命，我早就……

“……谢谢你哦。”还有你的兄弟们，但是后半句我还是没说出来，毕竟不熟，“不过那些女生也是够可怜的，你不收也就算了，还轰人。估计她们是花了很多时间在这上面的。”

“但是我们家侑李不是不喜欢她们嘛，还老是嫌她们吵。以后天天轰她们走，轰到她们不敢过来。”

山田丢给我一个招牌微笑，然后伸出手来捏了捏了我的脸，然后被我毫不留情的打了好几下。

“话说，你今天放学陪我过生日不？”

“啊，可以啊。虽然我什么都没准备，但时间还是可以挤出来的。”

其实在这快要期末考试的期间，我都已经被学习和工作什么的弄的焦头烂额的。本来都忘了这茬的，所以连礼物都没买，心里还觉得有点愧疚来着。还好今天不用去打工，也算是幸运吧。

“没事，侑李能陪我就可以了。”

他这么一说我就更愧疚了，一时间脸红了起来。他也突然笑了出来，然后伸出手捏我的脸，依旧被我打了好几下。

“那今天中午的午饭就交给你承包了，我要吃炒面面包。”

我点了点头，回给他一个微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32：导演，这个剧情也太跳跃了……而且……好水……
> 
> 导演：这……反正我给你多加点儿吃念念豆腐的机会。
> 
> 71：导演！我不干我不干！
> 
> 导演：那……念念你要吃烤肉么？
> 
> 32：吃吃吃！
> 
> 导演/71：……


	7. Chapter 7

放学之后，我还没收完东西就被这家伙给拖出了教室……

历史总是惊人的相似啊……

然后，他把我硬是拖到了一家KTV……我也是看了广告牌上的字才知道是KTV的，以前我哪知道这是什么啊！

“原来KTV是分包厢的啊……我还以为是一大间的那种，有地方可以给大家跳舞之类的……”

“……我觉得你说的那种是夜店或者迪厅什么的，你是不是从泡沫经济时代穿越过来的？”

“呵呵，我自己觉得我是从昭和穿越过来的。”

在熟悉了KTV的模式之后，我就……不，我依旧静如磐石。主要是山田这家伙唱歌太好听啦，我哪儿愿意突然后一嗓子吓坏别人！我还是安静的抱着我的小靠垫，默默地听他唱就好。

“侑李？”他突然转过来看着我，我也是有点被吓到了，“怎么了？”

“不不不，没什么……你才怎么了呢！突然转过来吓我！”我有些埋怨似的捏了他的手臂一下，又软又有弹性，看上去特别好吃。

“抱歉，吓到你了……你是不是无聊了？无聊的话……”

“没有！”他这么一说我立马就打起了精神，“只不过是因为凉介唱歌太好听了，我太投入了啦……”

“真的？”

“真的……”

啊！我怎么又脸红了啊！好害羞！赶快把脸埋到抱着的靠垫里面……

“啊！”

山田凉介你怎么可以在这个时候挑起我的下巴！还直勾勾地看着我的眼睛！还在秒速之间察觉出我想要推开他，所以直接使用另外一只手臂禁锢住我，强行把我抱在怀里。

啊~现在真的是无处可逃了啊……

啊~这是要亲下来了的节奏啊……

怎么办！我还没有做好心理准备啊……

但是……他的脸离我的越来越近了啊……

“碰！”

呼！谢天谢地有人打开了门！不管是谁都想跪下来给他磕三个响头来表达感谢……

“哟~大哥你果然在这里啊！”

哦，是你们啊。那我还是收回刚刚想的那句话吧。

“你们……”

山田反倒是衣服非常不爽的样子，用手掩着额头，另一只手紧紧地攥着拳头，估计是连打死他们几个的心都有了。

“大哥，今天你生日咋不叫上我们一起庆祝啊~”

“就是！我们几个兄弟在学校后门那边等了你好久了！见你一直不出现才过来看看，没想到你真的在这儿。”

我满脸疑惑的看着山田，他轻声对我解释道：

“后门是我们之前经常聚的地方，这家KTV的这间包厢是我每年生日和大家庆祝的地方，所以他们都知道我可能会在这里。”

感觉突然有点想埋怨这家伙，干嘛不找一个和以往不同的地方嘛！不过大家都还年轻，生活单调也是正常的事情。

“你们能来我很高兴，但是如果可以的话，你们能先出去逛逛么，晚点我再联系你们。”

“大哥你说什么呢！今天你生日诶！咱们蛋糕已经买来了，还有啤酒，所以就应该从现在开始庆祝！”其中一个人直接冲进来坐到我边上，揽住了我的肩，“你没意见吧，乖乖男？”

原来这群家伙在我背后是这么称呼我的！不过好像不是很过分的样子所以我也生不起气来。而且现在否认的话，也不知道他们会怎么样……不过有山田在的话不会怎么样的话，但是估计会给我换个昵称，说不定还会给山田招上麻烦……

所以我还是点了点头，山田也不管我怎么回答，直接伸手把那人的手给掀开。

“那我们就不客气的打扰啦~”

“这顿咱们请，大哥尽管喝！”

“要不要叫几个辣妹过来，还是去搭讪几个？或者隔壁女校的妹子？或者……”

我果然无法和这群人一起呆下去，而且都开了好几罐啤酒，整个屋子里的味道特别奇怪。这样的情况凉介也基本没办法控制吧……

“乖乖男，你也来一罐吧！”

“哈哈哈，你这是引诱未成年犯罪啊！”

“这家伙估计一口就会倒吧哈哈哈……”

这真的是……太过分了！果然我和这群家伙无法相处！山田凉介真的是这群家伙中的奇迹啊！

“很抱歉！我要先离开了！”

“别！”

虽然感觉很抱歉，但是我还是甩开了山田拉住我手腕的手，包着书包直径走向门。

“乖乖男~你怎……”

我回过头来，眼神直勾勾的顶着墙壁。偷偷了瞄了一眼凉介，他好像在故意隐藏自己的心情。那张冷漠的脸，有点像是我了解他之前对他的印象。

“抱歉，我突然想起了明天还有很多作业要交，还有学生会的企划书也要交……”

企划书是我随便说的，显得比较真实一点，这种时候还是找个正当点的理由，给山田留点面子比较好。

我拉开门，听到了他站起来撞到桌子的声音，但我还是头也不回的跑走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 71：导演，我觉得你是在强行制造冲突。
> 
> 32：就是！我们家侑李不会这样的！
> 
> 71： 啊，不过如果真的有这种情况的话我肯定会跑掉的……
> 
> 32：不过我不会交这种朋友的！侑李不喜欢的我就不理他们！
> 
> 71：那你什么时候考虑删了冈本圭人的电话？
> 
> 32：等你开始考虑删伊野尾慧的电话的时候。
> 
> 导演：喂喂……你们这是变相的秀恩爱啊……


	8. Chapter 8

一路小跑回家后，坐下来一口气喝完一杯水后，才看到了山田发给我的短信。

“抱歉，他们平时就是那副样子，但是我觉得他们有点过分了，所以训了他们一顿，你不介意的话请回来吧。”

虽然感觉有点小家子气，但是我现在确实还有点负面情绪——也不是生气什么的，就是不想和他们相处。即便如此，短信还是要回的，免得让这家伙担心了。

“抱歉，我刚到家所以刚刚才看到短信。我真的是突然想起来了自己有好多事情要做，所以可能真的有点抽不开身。真的很抱歉，但是你一定要和朋友们好好的庆祝哦！不要担心我。”

简单地冲凉之后又看到了他的回信。

“那好吧，你也不要太累着自己了，注意好好休息。明天的午饭也交给你了，炒面面包，还要草莓牛奶。”

草莓牛奶……这家伙三岁半吧。

“那必须的！那你去庆祝吧~”

“笨蛋，你还没跟我说庆祝的话呢！”

“抱歉！生日快乐！明天会和你再当面说一次的！”

吃了几口速食咖喱饭，又收到了他的短信。

“刚才吹了蜡烛前，我许的愿是，我要永远和知念侑李在一起。”

我差点把饭喷出来，这家伙，总是这么莫名其妙。

“笨蛋，说出来的愿望就不灵了。”

“听你这话的意思，你是要甩了我么？”

“怎么会！”

我舔了舔嘴唇上沾着的咖喱。

“因为我们如果没有在一起的话，只有可能是因为你不喜欢我了啊！”

……大笨蛋！大晚上的也不说些让人省心的话。还好我这次脸红没被他看到，但为什么我总觉得他想象的到呢……

“侑李~我的宝贝~我喜欢你~”

啊啊啊！真是的！还让不让我好好吃饭了……啊咧？吃完了啊……

“好啦，我知道啦。”

“那么侑李宝贝喜不喜欢我啊？”

大笨蛋！大晚上的说那么恶心的话干嘛啊！腻死我了！欺负我吃饭不喝水解不了腻是不是！

“……你说咧？”

“侑李宝贝最喜欢的也只能是我啦~”

“知道你还问！”

“既然答对了，那你快来给我亲一口！”

“想得美！”

这种常识问题，答对了是应该的！还想要奖励？你三岁半么！

“不用想了，我在你家楼下，快下来给我亲一口！”

What?! Excuse me?! 

我冲出了家门，一低头，果然看到了楼下的路灯边站着一个穿着白色T恤戴着帽子的人，睁着他那双装有星星的大眼睛看着我……

因为我家住在特别老式那种公寓里——一开门就只有半面墙和栏杆，楼梯也暴露在外面的那种公寓，所以我想装不在是不可能的……

“侑李！”

这家伙不仅大叫我的名字影响这里的居民休息，还不知廉耻的朝我一直挥手吸引路人的目光。

这种时候我也只能硬着头皮下去了，我如果不下去的话，他还能上来砸我家门。

“侑李！”

这家伙不仅大叫我的名字影响这里的居民休息！还不知廉耻的一把抱住我怎么都不放开从而吸引路人的目光！

他身上一股烟酒混杂的味道，说明他很听话玩的很开心。但是他在知道他自己有烟酒味和我不喜欢烟酒味这两点的时候来找我，说明他多半是喝的有些醉了。

“有话快说有屁快放，老子还要写企划书！”

“嘿嘿~亲亲~”

山田指着自己嘟地像章鱼一样的嘴，脸颊红彤彤的特别的可爱，特别像野原新之助只有三岁半的时候。

“只给你亲额头和脸颊。”

我拼命抵着他随时会铺上来的躯体，还有他随时都会亲上来的脸和嘴。

“为森莫嘛！”

“因为你身上烟酒味好大，很讨厌。”

山田突然愣住了。我松开手，看到他一脸愧疚的样子。

“对不起嘛，我今天玩过了，忘记这点了。”

他道歉的时候还双手拽着自己的衣服下摆，越看越像个孩子。

“行啦行啦，玩的开心就好了。没能陪你我也很愧疚的。”

我走上前去，隔着帽子摸了摸他的脑袋，另一只手扶着他的手臂。下一秒他就突然恢复正常，双手抓住了我的肩膀，眼睛对上焦后对我这张脸打量了一会儿，我的脸又很没主见地红了。

“那这边和这边，我都要亲亲。”

他指了指我的额头和脸颊，脸上露出了人畜无害的笑容，也就是傻笑。

本来我是想拒绝的，但是又觉得今天真的没有为他做什么，所以就答应了。

“那么，这份礼物我就收下咯~”

诶？礼物？

他先是趁我没反应过来的时候亲了一下我的左脸颊，然后拿鼻子蹭了蹭，像我家邻居以前养的小狗那样——然后我得了动物恐惧症，但是现在是这家伙所以不一样。然后乐呵呵地把我的脸摆正，对准了我的额头的正中央重重地亲了一口。“啵”地一声，特别响亮。

这家伙真的是醉的不轻，但谁叫他今天生日嘛，他做什么都无所谓了。

“那你去忙吧，我回家啦……”

“诶？那么早，你不继续回去庆祝？”

“反正他们也早醉了，都没发现我偷偷溜出来了，现在应该刚叫了妞过去玩，我就不去掺和了。”

不知为何，他这么说的时候我还觉得有点点感动，大概是吸了他的酒气害得我也有些醉了吧。

“我送你回去吧，我不放心放一个醉汉自己回家。”

“那你的企划书……”

“不准提那茬儿！”

我上前去搀着他的手臂，怕是他突然摔倒，但是他却用另一只手抓住了我的手，然后把我拉到了人行道里侧。

他细心的那一部分，即使喝醉了也能正常工作，这就是他吸引我的地方。

其实他用的香水混上了烟酒味也很好闻，可能只是错觉吧。


	9. Chapter 9

拿到期末考试的成绩的时候，就代表着暑假几乎已经开始了。

往年的这个时候，我会因为有两个月的时间不用被学习压榨而特别开心。然而今年却不同……

“嘿嘿~我有一门课考过你了哦~侑李宝贝~”

我怀疑，自打上次山田凉介在他生日那天喝了酒之后，至今没有醒过那股劲儿来。

“山田凉介，我现在很严肃的跟你说两件事：一，不准在学校里面叫我这么恶心的昵称！二……哪门课啊我看看……”

“国语~虽然只高了一分。”

“你是不是在作文最后夸老师漂亮了？”

“你怎么知道！”

……我说，平时月考随便多给一分就算了，期末考这种时候也这样！身为人民教师怎么可以屈服在这种“伪三好真不良”的学生的特攻服下！

“侑李，是不是因为我夸老师好看，然后你吃醋啦？”

“怎么可能！你这种睁着眼睛说瞎话的行为，都是套路！我怎么可能被你兜进去！”

都怪这家伙，我现在总是说出一下我爸妈都听不懂的话了……但是这家伙居然还在我面前窃笑！居然又捏我脸！我一天打他几十下他的手都不觉得疼么！

罢了，如果我是老师的话我也会多给一分……不，我给满分，不怕他骄傲，只要他把手放下来说话……

“对了，侑李。你暑假有什么计划么？”

“打工啊。”我接过他从他的小弟那边递过来的之后又被他拿湿纸巾擦过一遍并且开帮我打开了插上了吸管的冰镇罐装饮料，吸了一大口，“平时只打一份工，暑假的时候可以再多打一两份工，这样家里的负担会轻很多呢！”

“诶，好辛苦哦。”山田处理完自己的饮料之后也喝了一口，“要不你来我家给我当保姆吧，我包你吃包你住，还能满足你生理上的需求。”

“不要！”

我才没有什么身体上的需求，只有山田凉介这家伙身上才有无限大的需求。

“那你打什么工我也打什么工！”

“不要！”

我才不想下一次辞职是因为被同事骚扰。

“但是我还是想和你一起去度假啊……”

山田的左手撑着下巴，阳光照射在他慵懒的表情上，却把他的轮廓印的更深。

“去哪里啊？”

我伸手捏了捏他的鼻子，他作势要咬我的手，因此深深的皱起来的眉头让他变得更加可爱。

“嗯……夏天嘛，那就去海边呗！远到希腊，近到千叶，你想去哪儿我们就去哪儿。”

“啊……那你包吃包住是吧？”

“那是一定的啊~”

山田伸出手来摸了摸我的脑袋，依旧被我打手。

“那你还得付我这两个月打工可以拿到的工资，我才能无忧无虑地出去玩儿啊~”

再怎么说这才是最重要的，虽然有人包吃包住应该能省下不少钱了吧……

“那不如这样，”他又接过了小弟递给他的酸奶，勺了一口递到我的嘴边，我摇了摇头，他才塞进了自己的嘴里，“我舅舅在千叶有栋房子，平时在自己开的海边的酒吧餐厅工作。到了夏天的话他一定忙不过来，不如我去问问他收不收暑期工？”

仔细想想，这样可能是最好的办法了。既能赚钱，又能每天见到他。虽然这份工作肯定比我以前做的任何一份工作累，但是夏天时这种店铺的客流量一定会达到巅峰，而且山田大款还包吃包住包路费，说不定光是小费就能达到我预计的数额。

“我觉得是可以啦，但是我还得问一下我爸妈。”

虽然我觉得只要提到不用花钱，他们就一点意见都没有了，不过也有可能他们根本都不听完我的话就草率的答应了的可能……反正我这么说就是为了显得我不是那么随便的知念侑李！

“好啦，要是可以的话，我再通知你什么时候去接你。”

“嗯。”

“如果不行的话，还是按照你住到我家来的这个计划进行！”

“喂！”

=

山田当晚就发短信过来，说他舅舅答应了我们的计划。不过由于我们尚未成年，所以天黑以后我们就不能帮忙了。不过若是想要留在那里坐一会儿的话，他倒是不会反对，但是也不会给我们提供含有酒精的饮料。

看来山田的舅舅是一个非常有原则而且认真的人，让我也安心了不少。在那之前我还老是担心他会不会是像湘南暴走族那样的人……毕竟山田的不良基因可能是遗传的嘛。

山田要来接我的那天，我起的特别早，把觉得有用的东西全都带上了，把山田借我的旅行箱塞得满满的。相比而言山田就简单了许多，带的箱子也是我那个箱子的二分之一大小。当然，他的钱包自然是比我的鼓了不少。

然后，我们坐着山田的跑车，奔向了千叶。

当然，由于山田凉介还没有到考驾照的年龄，所以他的驾照是花钱买的……不过，山田向我保证了，由于他从小就被他爸丢到卡丁车里磨练胆量，所以开车的技术是有保障的。

……虽然我不在不敢担保他的驾车技巧，但是都已经上了贼船，我也已经没有退路了。

我们在十二点半的时候到了山田舅舅家的别墅，迎接我们的是山田舅妈和她们的三个孩子。把行李放到客房以后，我们随便吃了点东西当做午饭。山田想下午出去走走，我们在吃完午饭后回房休息了一会儿，然后和三个孩子一起出门，往海滩方向走。

那三个孩子最大的也不过十几岁，他们都已经忘了自己还有山田这个表哥，不过好在他们都健谈——好像健谈是山田家基因的一部分似的——所以我们这一路上也并没有尴尬。

我们在山田舅舅的酒吧餐厅门口分开，那三个孩子继续往海滩方向前进，我们则是进到餐厅里面和山田舅舅碰面。

那家餐厅有两层楼，一层大部分的桌子都摆在室外的木制阳台上，二层虽然是室内，但窗户却很多，所以白天不开灯也是格外的亮堂。餐桌和餐椅都是棕色藤制的，搬运和打扫起来都会非常的轻松。

山田舅舅看上去是那种典型的，在海边生活的人。身材健壮，皮肤是健康的小麦色，性格也比我想象中的更要开朗，一点都没有长辈的严肃感。餐厅里有不少摆设用的冲浪板，看来这就是他的兴趣所在。

和厨房里的人简单打了招呼后，山田舅舅教给了我们菜单上所有无酒精饮料的制作方法，这样在客流量大的时候也能方便很多。

“如果没有问题的话，明天就可以来上班了。”山田舅舅倒了两杯冰麦茶给我们，又给自己倒了一杯冰啤，“我们十点开店，你们提早一个小时来做最后的清洁工作就可以了。”

这样的话比平时上课还可以晚期一个小时，我和山田都不由自主的笑了出来。

“你们如果要回去吃晚饭的话，那就差不多该回去了。”他喝了一大口啤酒，一副被清爽贯穿全身的样子，“还是你们想在这里吃？今天的鳕鱼排可是很新鲜呢……”

“鳕鱼排！”

我和山田的口水已经要流出来了，山田舅舅瞄了一眼我们的表情，偷偷地笑了出来。


	10. Chapter 10

在山田舅舅的店里打工，比我想象中的要轻松许多。但其实也不是那么的轻松，用餐高峰期的时候真的是没有休息时间，连喝口水都的时间都得努力挤出来。不过我们上班比后厨晚，下班比其他成年员工早，也该是没什么怨言了。

我已经觉得自己的皮肤晒黑了不少，但是山田的皮肤还是很白，在阳光下实在是灼眼。每当我提起这事的时候，山田总说我黑一点也没关系。我也就多抱怨了几次，他就和他舅舅提起让我主要负责二楼和室内，他自己则去负责一楼和阳台。本来让我负责一楼是想让我少跑几趟楼梯，结果还是有他没有顾虑到的地方。他似乎比我想象中的更在意我说的话，这点让我觉得非常温暖，每天多跑几次楼梯也是值得的……而且，他现在每天晚上还会帮我按一下腿，就是怕我走楼梯走累了，总觉得因为此事，我又占到了他的便宜。

每天下班以后，天都已经黑了，最多只能到海滩上散步，也玩不了什么。几个星期下来，我们倒是在海滩上捡了不少贝壳。海边还是有不少营业到深夜的烧烤和夜宵店家，我们偶尔也会坐下来喝两杯……饮料。

我本来也没有期待能在海边玩些什么，反正我本身就对室外没什么兴趣。倒是山田，他先开始抱怨起这件事来。不过他也知道，陪我打工是答应了我的事，也是答应了舅舅的事，所以他能做的也就只是抱怨一下。

不过碰巧的是，不久之后，山田舅舅决定让我们在不是高峰期的时候，也就是大概两点到五点，去海滩边拉客——其实也就是故意给我们一个忙里偷闲的时间去玩。毕竟我们计划两个星期以后就要回东京了，要是都没有在海水里浸泡过的话，那山田回去的时候，会成为一只“废山田凉介”的。

拉客的第一天，山田一到海滩，就脱得只剩下小裤衩（其实是游泳裤），屁颠屁颠的奔向了蔚蓝的大海……然而像我这种不善交际的人，即使去拉客也没什么用，所以还是拿出一本书，坐在岩石上，当一个安静的文艺美少年吧。

然而，我要在这里提醒各位，千万不要在和熟人出来的时候坐在海边的岩石上读书，因为……会毫无防备地被推到海里。如果光是衣服湿掉那也就算了，关键是书也被海水浸透了。

然后山田沿着海边狂奔，因为此时他被我追着打。最后，山田答应了给我买一本新的，也答应了会买冰棍给我补偿，我才勉强答应原谅他的。

我把湿的T恤脱下来丢给山田，又强行把他的T恤扒下来穿上。愣了几秒后，他无奈地穿上我的T恤。因为他平时穿的衣服比我大一码，所以我的体恤基本是裹在他的身上的。

走到路边摊的雪柜那边竟然花了五分多钟，看来我们确实跑的有些远了。

“侑李，你想吃哪种？”

“你咧？”

“汽水味的吧。”

“那……我想吃橘子冰棍。”

“……你的口味怎么那么奇怪？”

“因为小时候经常吃橘子冰棍，已经吃习惯了。”

“哪种橘子冰棍啊，我好像没吃过……”

“喏，就是这种啊。”

我指着右边靠角落的，白色包装的冰棍。以前都没有觉得它的包装那么不起眼，还比别的冰棍小一圈的样子，怪不得卖的最便宜。

“诶？我好像真的没吃过诶！买一根来吃吃看吧。”

“那……我也要试试看汽水味的，反正没吃过。”

结果我们都买了对方想吃的口味……不对，是山田付的钱，那就都是他买的。

汽水味的冰棍比橘子味的冰棍整整大出了一倍，我都担心能不能在它融化前吃完。虽然没有橘子冰棍那么甜，但是汽水的味道是很足的，感觉确实是会受欢迎的那种。

“啊……好甜……”

我在心里偷笑了一下，原来也有山田这种甜食男子觉得受不了的甜味。

“橘子冰棍，大概是在诠释‘浓缩就是精华’这一点吧。”

“你也是在努力诠释‘浓缩就是精华’呀。”

“山田凉介！你别以为我听不出来你是在说我矮！你也好不到哪里去！”

“哎哟喂，小祖宗你别打我了好不好！我错了我错了……”

不知道从什么时候开始，我和山田之间的打闹开始增多了。这大概就是关系越来越好的证明吧。

“那我们去坐香蕉船吧！”

“诶？！那是三岁小朋友玩的吧……”

“那你就不要玩！不如你负责在海里推船吧。”

山田刚想开口，我就瞪了他一眼，结果他变成了一副欲哭无泪的样子。

“遵命……”


	11. Chapter 11

本来今天的拉（xiu）客（xi）时间和之前的都没什么差别：我在趴香蕉船上晒太阳，因为离沙滩很近所以作为一只旱鸭子我也不怕。山田呢，他在我看得到的地方一直在用水上摩托飙车……一切都是那么的美好……起码是那么的正常。对于我而言，能在假期的时候得到休息的时间非常难得，而且现在的待遇应该算是带薪休假，我都觉得自己要上天了。

遇到山田以后确实发生了不少好事，现在我的世界有一半是他，另一半中的一大半都是他给我的。

刚想着这样的好日子还能过多久的时候，耳边传来了熟悉的声音。

“哟~这不是乖乖男嘛！”

即使我想不起这是谁的声音，但是听到这个称呼，我大概就能推断出来了——没想到这群山田的跟班都跟到这里来了，这到底是跟班还是跟踪狂啊！

我稍微仰起头，瞄了眼前的那群人一眼，低下头，因为实在是不想理这种无聊的人。

“乖乖男你怎么会有钱在这里度假啊？难道你们家把公寓卖了，现在在海上流浪？”

又是一阵此起彼伏的笑声，听上去实在是刺耳，害的我都没心情继续趴在香蕉船上了。我轻轻地用双臂划到海滩边，然后爬到岸上，抓起浴巾把身上湿了的部分给擦干。虽然这群人没有阻拦我的行动，但是却都一脸坏笑地跟着我。

远处的山田发现了我的异样，立马往我这个方向开过来上了岸，又急匆匆地赶到我身边。

“侑李！”

我还没来得及开口，那群人又朝他的方向拥了过去。

“大哥！好久不见啊！”

“大哥！我们好想你啊！”

“大哥！……”

“闭嘴！”山田接过我递给他的浴巾，把身上的水渍擦干，一脸严肃，又恢复了平时的霸气，“你们来干嘛？”

“当然是因为想大哥了，所以才来这里旅游的~”

其中一个把头发染成红色的人做出谄媚的样子，山田都没有正眼看过他。

“今年我不是没有邀请你们么，怎么都跑过来了？”

“哎哟！大哥你现在整天都缠着乖乖男，都不肯和我们出去浪了！我们只好过来请你了。”

山田的眼神似乎比之前我看到的任何一次都恐怖，能感觉的到他心中的怒火越烧越旺。我本来想考虑一下出来说话解围的，但是被他这个眼神给吓地不敢说了。

“我还有事，我现在不想见到你们。”

他伸手过来想拉住我，但是那群人却围的更紧了。

“大哥说的事，该不会是和乖乖男去约会吧？”

“大哥也真是幽默，在我们面前就不用再装了，我们都懂的。”

“就是对待玩笑那么认真，才能当我们的大哥啊！”

不用再装？玩笑？我觉得我越来越听不懂他们的对话了，而且还有一种不详的预感……

山田的眉头紧皱，可能是因为看到了我无法掩饰的慌张。

那群人可能是觉得无动于衷的山田太难以教唆，所以有几个个人突然转向我。

“诶！乖乖男，你认为我们大哥怎么会突然看上你呢？”

“……不知道。”

说实话，我真的不知道。最初认识的那段时间，我确实一直在想这个问题，但是久而久之就没有再纠结了。

“其实之前我们和大哥打了个赌，如果他能追到你的话，我们就付他一个月的酒费。”

什……什么？！所以他主动来认识我都是因为这个赌注？！那他之后对我的好都是假的？都是为了……

“谁叫我们大哥有一张人见人爱的脸，平时的作风都让人闻风丧胆，但就是你没有一点反应。所以我们觉得我们是稳赢的，没想到你没有我们想象中的那么聪明……还是应该说我们大哥的技巧实在是高！哈哈哈哈……”

“不！不是这……”

山田还没说完，又有人接上了话。

“你该不会以为大哥是真的喜欢你吧？就你这种货色，没什么存在感的弱鸡，要不是这个堵住你八辈子都和大哥说不上话！”

“侑李！不是……”

我的大脑瞬间进入了空白状态，无论他们说什么我都无法及时反应过来，或许是因为他们说的每一句话都是对我的打击。

“呵！大哥怎么会喜欢你这种人！难道你自己觉得你配么？”

“你别以为我们大哥给你一点好处你就能蹬鼻子上脸了么？！”

“你还是滚回去好好读书，别再纠缠着大哥了！”

“……”

我明白了，山田凉介打一开始就不应该出现在我的生活里。他突然出现也只是因为他自己的计划。他没有喜欢我，我配不上他这么厉害的人，一切都是我的痴心妄想。现在死缠烂打的人是我，只要我离开的话……

“侑李！不是！不是那样……”

……只要我离开的话，一切就会结束，我们都会回到原来的生活，就当什么都没有发生过……

这么想的我只想立即离开那个令人恐惧的地方，朝着自己熟悉的方向撒腿就跑。虽然听得到山田在身后大喊的声音，似乎是试图让我回去，但是我实在是不敢再回头……不想回去，也不想再见到他……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuto：导演导演！这是要开虐的节奏么？
> 
> 导演：芋头宝宝你怎么在这里！你不是不在这部里面么？！
> 
> 圭人：芋头宝宝怎么是你这种人可以随便叫的！……咳咳，其实是芋头想过来看看他们，所以我就把他拎过来了。
> 
> 导演：……大哥你也没在这部里面啊，你怎么知道我们的拍摄场地在这里啊……
> 
> 圭人：这不是重点，重点是我要给凉介和侑李一个惊喜，为了瞒住他们我连手机都没带出来，就怕GPS暴露我……
> 
> 32：……冈本圭人你怎么会在这里！什么风把你吹来的！
> 
> 71：不管是西北风，还是东南风……
> 
> yuto：都是我的哥，我的哥……
> 
> 导演：你们给我……出去……
> 
> 圭人：导演你给我们资助一点伙食费的话，我们马上就跑。
> 
> yuto：我想吃烤肉~
> 
> 32：要不然一起呗，我们都还没吃饭来着。
> 
> 71：好啊好啊，大野桑之前给我推荐了不错的店呢……
> 
> （导演钱包，卒）


	12. Chapter 12

跑着跑着发现，我在这个地方人生地不熟的，每天在山田家，酒吧餐厅和海滩这三个地方来回跑。按道理来说，我应该会酒吧餐厅的，因为我还在打工。但是，一想到回了那里之后还会见到山田，我就有点抗拒了。不想见到他，今天一天都不想，明天也不想，这周都不想，甚至这辈子都不想……

这样的话，我光回别墅是没有用的，他随时都可能追上我。我必须要离开千叶，回到东京，回家，回到家里之后他就没办法了。

看到我慌慌张张地跑回别墅，山田舅妈立马凑过来问我怎么了。我随口一诌，说是家里突然出了急事，我必须要马上回去。她看我这样也不方便问更多，还特地提出了是否需要开车送我回去。我回绝了，因为现在得到的打工费完全超出了我的预算，所以有足够的钱叫出租车和坐新干线。麻烦山田舅妈帮我叫一辆出租车之后，我立马去客房把行李收好——幸好我之前就没有把行李都拿出来的习惯，所以收拾的很快。

走之前我还是和山田舅妈道了歉，希望她可以帮我转告山田叔叔，我接下来的时间没有办法打工了。山田舅妈还把这个星期的费用提前结给我了，让我突然之间有了一丝羞愧感。

上车的时候我还在想，如果山田追上来了，说不定我还会考虑听他辩解。但是他没有追过来，也不知道是我走的太匆忙还是他跑的太慢……不，打一开始我就不应该这么想，这种偶像剧里才会发生的事情，怎么会在我身上出现……

自己亲手把行李举起来放到后备箱的时候，我突然觉得自己的大脑又是一片空白，愣了几秒钟。之前帮我拎箱子的是他，自从“在一起”之后，他就没有让我拎过重的东西，甚至有时候书包都帮我拎。突然想到以后可能没有人会这样对我了，心里还是有一丝不舒服的。但是我又不是拎不起来，我好歹也是个男人，怎么会因为这种事情就生活不下去。

既然已经决定了要离开，那就消失的彻底一点。认识山田之后变得没用起来的我，是有必要再变回认识他以前的那个我，安静，独立，会做好自己的本分，每一天过得过于忙碌所以充足的我。

无论灰姑娘有没有遇到王子，她都是灰姑娘，一辈子都摆脱不了灰这个字。世界上也不会有及时出现的神仙教母，那后面的故事便更是南柯一梦。

梦总是要醒的，醒了之后就会忘了。

忘了他，因为以后再也见不到他了……可能突然想起的时候还是会怀念的吧，即使我并不想再记起来了……

正如我所猜测的，山田果然也赶回了东京。但是我早就删了他的联系方式，还把手机关机。在找不到我的情况下，他索性每天都在我家楼下蹲点。

你问我怎么知道的？我刚出门的时候就看到他站在我家楼下的，但是他正巧没看见我，我就又折回家里。然后我隔三差五就联系一下楼下的门卫大叔，问他是不是有个金发少年站在路边。

不过我意想不到的是，我也就多问了几次而已，那位门卫大叔竟然怀疑起了山田是不是在跟踪我，还差点报警。还好门卫大叔在准备报警之前问了我一下，我否定了他的怀疑，才没有酿成大祸。不过，太负责的门卫大叔还是恐吓了一下山田，把他给轰走了，还警告他不要再出现。

不久之后，我在社交软件的班群里上看到了山田要出国留学的消息，意思就是，过了这个暑假，我可能真的一辈子都见不到他了。

既然他都要走了，那我也没有必要再出现在他面前了。

山田在开学前一个星期离开了日本，这也是我从班群里知道的。但是第二天，我就再也没有收到那个班群里的任何消息。很明显，我被踢了出来。不仅如此，原来有个人联系方式的人也都把我拉黑了，除了班长。班里的男生都愿意相信那几个不良少年的，他们那么崇拜他们的大哥，那必然是只会说我的不好。至于班里的女生呢，自打山田搬到我的后座的那时起，应该是连杀了我的心都有了。

如果没有这件事的话，我还是可以继续在班级里当小透明，也不会成为众矢之的。

我思考了很久，但是我还是决定离开那个班级。如果每个人都是那么自私，那么容易嫉妒，那么容易轻信所谓的坏话，又喜欢欺凌的话，那我也没有必要留在这么一个集体中。

不过毕竟都是年轻人，都是会意气用事，又容易冲动的人。我也没有必要去讨厌他们，不是么？

如果现在转学的话一定会增大家里的开销，不如就休学一段时间，努力打工，然后再考虑复学的事情。

和父母商量了之后，他们并没有反对，但他们也没有多问些什么。

从此之后的几年里，我都没有见到过山田凉介。有时候还会突然想到他，觉得他在国外应该过得很好吧……

……直至今天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32：侑李侑李，导演说这篇文可以在你今年生日那天完结诶！
> 
> 71：诶？！真的？！被拖了一年的生日贺文终于可以完结了？！
> 
> 32：是啊，而且她准备一口气把结局都放出来，所以可怜的观众朋友们又要等一个月了。
> 
> 71：不知道为什么，明明是这个家伙脑洞太大拖成了那么长的一篇文，我应该伐开心才是，为什么现在却感觉很浪漫，还有些感动……
> 
> 32（悄悄地）：看来知念很吃这套嘛，我要偷偷地记在小本本上。
> 
> 71：我知道了！导演特意选在我生日那天杀青，一定是为了请我们吃饭！我实在是太机智了！
> 
> 32：天啊！侑李你实在是太机智了！我怎么没想到！既然有这等好事，那我们就应该叫上yutti和圭人啊！
> 
> 71：索性把Best也叫上吧！人多热闹~
> 
> 32：不如问问岚的前辈们愿不愿意来呗……
> 
> 71：大野桑！大野桑！
> 
> 32：全都叫到这里吧，如果导演不答应的话，我们就群殴她。
> 
> 71：哈哈，凉介你也好机智！那就麻烦你帮我联系他们吧~我负责保密不让导演知道，这样可以不~
> 
> 32：好啊好啊，一定要保密到底~
> 
> 导演（从门背后伸出一个脑袋）：…………


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （烤肉店包厢内）
> 
> 32：今天，为了庆祝我终于亲到了侑李，大家干杯！
> 
> 71：……喂喂喂，明明今天是要庆祝我生日好么！
> 
> 导演：唉，你们要庆祝什么都好，我知道我的钱包会死的很惨。
> 
> 芋头：喏，知念，这是生日礼物。
> 
> 32：你别碰，我得先查查有没有毒。
> 
> 圭人：山田凉介你几个意思，我们家芋头这样的小白兔怎么会毒害知念嘛，他这种段位的藏个刀片还差不多。
> 
> 71：……要寄刀片也应该给导演寄嘛，给我干嘛。
> 
> 32：就是就是，都怪她思维奇怪，拍摄还慢的要命。
> 
> 蘑菇：就是就是，她之前还说要写我的文的，结果就不了了之了。
> 
> 大酱：小慧，因为如果你要拍的话男主也不是我，那我个人还是希望你不要拍的……
> 
> 光：唉，3271你们俩就是仗着导演宠你们，也不想想你们都有几篇文了，我和亚布就只有一篇凑数的小短文。
> 
> 薮：就是，而且也没有亲亲（泪）
> 
> 导演：你们俩都真亲过了还要我写啥。
> 
> 薮：写进一步的动作啊。（被光打）
> 
> 导演：唉，其实不是不想写啊。我真的好忙好忙的，而且，每次脑袋里蹦出来的脑洞都是适合3271的那种，比如说我最近想到的穿越的题材，还有暴君的题材……
> 
> 蘑菇：哼哼，穿越那篇的角色性格设定明明更适合我。
> 
> 导演：那你就怪大酱不适合另一个角色设定吧。
> 
> （大酱被蘑菇埋怨中）
> 
> 薮：暴君什么的明明适合我啊！
> 
> J：什么啊，明明最近看你们团的团番，感觉你的S设定都崩坏了。
> 
> 71：（惊）前辈！你怎么在这里！
> 
> N：因为在远处闻到了烤肉和拖稿的气息。
> 
> J：放心，我们不抢戏，因为这货还没写完我和KAZU的那篇。我都快演腻了，你们还有的亲，我是每天在伺候他啊！而且说好了开启新的篇章，新的是啥我都看不出来，但我有预感我会被累死。
> 
> N：润，你快帮我烤肉~
> 
> 32：导演！明明是我们家侑李过生日，干嘛请那么多人来啊！
> 
> 导演：因为导演迟更了啊，只能拉人来凑数给大家写篇长的番外。
> 
> 71：人多点也好，反正导演的钱包……
> 
> （导演的钱包，卒）

在约定的火锅店门口正好碰到了班长，她似乎一直在门口等我，手指冻得有些发红。班长在带我去包厢的路上，和我说了好多话，比以前和我说过的话加起来还要多：

“知念君，你知道么？第二年的时候，我们班那些吊车尾的不良都被强制调到了后面的班级里，因此班级里安静了不少，也少了不少的矛盾，团结了许多。

“我感觉其实有很多矛盾和负面情绪都是他们那群人给挑拨起来的，原本大家的性格都还不错，只不过是那时候还年轻，所以容易听信别人从而动摇自己的感觉和想法。

“你和山田在一起之后，他们也四处散播是你主动勾引山田的谣言，说是因为你的家境不好所以主动献身。我那时候对这类八卦也不感兴趣，也因为从小到大经常和你在同一个班，所以觉得你不是他们说的那样。

“班级里的其他同学虽然一开始轻信了他们从而排挤了你，但是在你离开之后也都反省了自己，这也都是我看在眼里的。制作毕业相册的时候也有不少人写了，最后悔的事情就是没有和你一起毕业。

“如果可以的话，请知念君原谅大家好么？”

我没有回她的话，但是她也应该想得到，如果我还惦记着这些事情的话，自然是不会来的。

“山田他……来了么？”

“我确实给他发了邮件，但是他却没有回我，所以我也不知道他会不会参加。”

“这样啊……”

喜忧参半的感觉让我更加紧张了起来。不过有他也好没他也好，我还是会紧张的。明明刚刚才答应了要原谅他们，结果还是克服不了自己内心的恐惧。

不过那一切都过去了，若再掩饰不了自己的恐惧，只会变得更加尴尬，那就真的没意思了。

这么想着的我闭上了眼睛，硬着头皮打开了包厢的拉门。

“哈哈哈，其实也没那么厉害啦，多半都是混出来的……”

刚打开包厢，就听见了一个似曾相识的声音，但是好像又比记忆里的低沉了不少，但还是那么好听，像是陈年的红酒一样更加香醇美妙。

即使他染了金发，侧脸的轮廓更加深了，说英语的口音更好听了，而且稚嫩的气息也不复存在了，我还是认得出来，哪位被女孩子们围着的人，就是山田凉介。

“啊~侑李~还有班长。”他看到了愣在了门口的我和班长，朝着我们挥了挥手，脸上露出了和当年一样好看的笑容，“好久不见啊~”

“啊……好久不见。”我努力地为他挤出一个微笑，虽然我觉得应该比哭还难看。

我身后的班长可能是觉得一直僵着的我有些奇怪，便把我往前推了一把，然后拉着我走到长桌靠室内的那一端，故意放大声音说道：“山田君，你怎么要来也不事先回一下我的邮件，翅膀硬了连班长都不放在眼里了。我点菜的时候可是没把你的份给算进去哦！”

“哈哈，班长你就不要埋汰我了，我的领导能力都是按照着您的样子，照葫芦画瓢学来的。”

所有人都被这两人的对话给逗笑了，仔细看看，我除了这两人之外似乎叫不出来其他人的名字，不知是因为大家的变化太大了还是我的记性太差。

山田坐在我对面，隔着我好几个人的位子上，他周围的女生都不断地给他抛话题，所以他根本就走不开。其实我心里还是希望他能主动来和我说两句的，所以也真是希望他现在是走不开而不是故意不过来。

我至今依旧是一个不太爱说话的人，我对面的班长倒是一直在帮我找话题，怕是我尴尬会觉得吧。之后有不少男生过来和我打了招呼，我也就随便回了几句。然后他们就一直在说一些以前的故事，大多都是我没有注意到的或是没有经和他们经历的，光是听着也是觉得挺有意思。

离我最近的锅子跟我之间也隔了两个位置，我没有站起来夹过菜，都是我边上的人和班长夹给我的。

“诶？怎么有一盘鸡肉丸？我记得我没有点这个啊……”

“哦，刚刚山田加的。端来的时候你正埋头吃着呢，就你那狼吞虎咽的样子，怪不得找不到男朋友……”

我身边的男生打趣着班长，班长跟炸了毛似的，站起来抓住他的衣领举着筷子，一副要杀了他的样子，特别有意思。唉，我怎么没早些发现这些人那么有趣呢……

话说回来，山田是不喜欢在火锅里面加丸子的，他觉得这没有涮肉来的实在。这鸡肉丸倒是我喜欢吃的，毕竟以前家里穷的时候吃不起大块的肉，所以妈妈就买最便宜的鸡胸肉，剁碎了然后加特别多的蔬菜，这便是家里唯一的荤菜。

山田是知道这件事情的，因为当我第一次吃牛排的时候觉得又腥又腻就吐了出来，把他吓得不轻，所以我只好给他认真解释一下我家有多穷了。

然后他就再也没带我吃过肥腻的东西，还老是喜欢打趣我说我的饮食习惯非常养生。

回想起的这些事情像是昨天发生的，但昨天却是那么的遥远。

说不定山田最近喜欢上了吃鸡肉丸吧，还是别想太多的比较好。

班长给我盛了不少鸡肉丸，原因是她不喜欢吃所以把她的那份给我了，美名其曰成无私奉献。

我笑了笑，不知不觉中吃完了一整碗。

“那个……我去一下洗手间。”

“诶？！那你的那份肉就给我吃吧，反正你刚刚吃了我那份鸡肉丸。”

班长不讲道理的时候也是蛮可爱的，可能是因为她之前每天都光是在讲道理了。

我微笑着点了点头，抓起手机往包厢门外走。

*

从洗手间出来的时候觉得室内有点闷，可能是室内通风不太好吧。所以我临时决定去店外溜一圈。口袋里只有手机，半包烟，和打火机，钱包什么的都在外套里，不过只是走一下的话应该没关系。

不过外面倒是够冷的，虽然穿着毛衣，但这毛衣毕竟不挡风，所以我又临死决定到几步开外的便利店里去逛逛。

没想到，一进便利店的门，我就看到了站在冰柜前的山田凉介。他可能是感觉到了我的存在，便冲着呆在门口的我笑了笑。

唉……是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。

他都已经跟我打招呼了，我不去跟他套近乎的话，似乎会很尴尬的样子……

但是没想到的是，这家伙在瞄了一眼冰柜之后，直接朝我这边走过来：

“侑李~我想吃橘子冰棍~但是我好想找不到……”

软糯又带着委屈的感觉，没想到山田凉介的撒娇技术也越发进步了。

他走到我面前，还没等我回应就直接抓着我的手腕往冰柜的方向拖过去。我的大脑一片空白，任由他拉着走。他的手很冷，但是我却觉得自己体内的温度都往脸上窜，烫的不得了。

“侑李帮我找找嘛~”

他站在我身边，手臂缠在我的身上，下巴靠在我的肩膀上，一副可怜兮兮的样子。他的身上还是那么香，和以前一样。

“话说，那个冰棍好像停产了，因为太便宜了所以赚不到钱。”

我直勾勾地盯着冰柜，说话的时候都没敢看他，怕大脑突然短路。说完话之后我也不知道从哪儿来的勇气，想要把他的手给拉开，低头看到他的手臂的时候才发现他只穿了一件短袖T恤，怪不得手是冰凉的。

“你怎么穿那么少就出来了！还想吃冰的！感冒了怎么办！”

如果我把外套带出来的话就好了……这家伙现在怎么变得那么不让人省心了。

“唉，刚刚出来的急，忘记穿外套了……不过没事，今天都这温度在国外都不算冷，我在国外都锻炼出来了抗冻技能了。”他又指了指自己脖子上的围巾，“再说，我都保护好脖子了所以一定不会着凉的。”

总觉得这家伙一直是在逆生长，以前在我面前假装自己成熟的不行，现在反倒是没有以前那么沉稳了。

他直接去了柜台，要了一包烟，我还呆在原地。

“没事的话我们就快点回去吧，外面怪冷的。”

“不要。”

……山田凉介你倒好，现在是你跟我闹小孩子脾气了。

“侑李你就陪我一会儿吧，我抽根烟就回去。”

“……好吧。”

正好我也有此意，再说如果要着凉的话，肯定是他先比我着凉。

我们站在店门外路边的树下，他靠在树干上，我靠在铁栏杆上，点了烟之后一阵沉默。

许久之后，他还是沉不住气地开了口：

“侑李，以前的事情……对不起。”

“……没事。”

其实我早就无所谓了，我心里这么安慰着自己。但毕竟还是难受的，只是时间过得太久了，所以已经忘记了当初为什么而难受。

“我不应该向你隐瞒那些事，但是我真的不知道该怎么开口……”

“我说了没事！”我突然觉得自己脑袋里非常乱，可能是不太愿意想起当初的事情，“我都已经原谅你了！真的！别再说了……”

看他现在那么真诚的道歉，我都觉得当初那个闹别扭性格差的自己才应该向他道歉。

“侑李，你有对象了么？”

可能是我表现的过于焦虑，他想扯开话题所以才这么问。

“呵呵，怎么会有呢？你忘了我是个有社交恐惧症的书呆子了么？”

“怎么会，你明明是最可爱的。”

我冲他翻了个白眼，他笑出了声。

“不过真巧，我也没有对象。”

“在国外这么优越的恋爱氛围里，没对象也真是辛苦你了。”

我把烟头递给了他，他帮我掐灭了之后丢进垃圾桶里。

“我也想有啊，但是感觉所有人都不如你，真是没意思。”

“……谢谢。”

他这应该算是夸我吧，然而我却不知道该怎么接话，所以他便继续向我提问。

“现在在做什么？”

“我现在在一家外企实习，顺利的话明年就可以成为正式员工。”

“那蛮好的，看来你很喜欢那家企业。”

“是啊，毕竟感觉周围的人都挺好的，也很开朗很阳光，会主动跟我说话，所以我现在也没有以前那样自我封闭了。”

“哼哼，难道那群人有我好么？”

我笑了笑，这家伙还是蛮自恋的嘛。

见我不回答，他又开口道：

“我这次回来就不打算再出国了，反正在国内找到了不错的实习工作。”

“哦，那挺好。”

“而且这里还有你……”

他突然把我揽到他的怀里，然后禁锢住。虽然路上的灯光并没有很亮，但我还是不敢出声，怕是引来目光，只能扭动着身体反抗。

“抱歉，侑李，我真的忘不了你……我真的……好喜欢你。”

这句话戳中了我的软肋，身体下意识地就停止了反抗，乖乖地趴在他身上。

“这几年来看不到你也联系不到你，我本以为我可以忘记你，但是我不能……越是这样我就越是会想到你。所以我决定了，等我能独立的时候就来找你，做牛做马也要你原谅我，然后再用所有的爱来弥补你……如果你还喜欢我的话。”

我似乎能理解山田的心思。如果可以后悔的话，我当时一定会劝自己相信他，这样就不会落得这么多年的难受。因为我没有办法直接面对这份感情，所以只能逃避，搁置了许久。

不过那么多年的难受竟然能换来今天的惊喜，我突然感觉这一切都是值得的。

“侑李，你怎么哭了……”

等我反应过来的时候，他的衣服已经湿了一片，我下意识地抹了抹脸上的眼泪，羞愧的低下了头。他左手揽着我的腰，腾出右手来摸了摸我的头，似乎是在安慰我。

“我……我也很喜欢你。”

“侑李！我……”

山田根本掩饰不住自己的喜悦，又紧紧地抱住了我，然后捧着我的脸狠狠地在我的脸上亲了一口。

“那么侑李你现在是我的对象了，所以不准吃班长夹给你的菜咯！”

我真是哭笑不得，怎么连班长的醋都吃，她是无辜的啊……

“好好好，那你倒是要夹菜给我吃才行。”

“遵命，我最亲爱的侑李大人~”

他又趁我不注意的时候偷偷地吻了我一下。还是和以前一样的温柔，但是又多了一丝烟草的成熟味道。

“对了，侑李！”

他突然松开我，然后从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一个精致的小盒子，在我面前打开它。

“如果我没记错的话……生日快乐。”

诶？！今天是我的生日么？！

仔细想想……是的，他没记错，倒是我忘记了自己的生日。他竟然记得比我还牢，看来刚刚的话确实不是胡诌。

盒子里躺着的是一根银白色的项链，是很普通的款式，但是很精致，在没有强烈灯光的衬托下似乎也能闪闪发光。

他把项链拿出来，帮我戴上，我这才发现，他的脖子上也有一根一样的项链，显得他的锁骨特别诱人。

“谢谢……项链很好看。”

“你喜欢就好。”

*

他拉着我的手回包厢的时候，大家似乎并没有那么意外的样子，他身边的人也给我主动腾出了位子。

不久之后房间里的灯不知被谁关了，然后几个男生从门外端了一个特别好看的大蛋糕进来，上面还插着蜡烛。整个房间的人都不约而同地唱起了生日快乐歌，然后起哄叫我许愿。

我终于懂了什么叫做受宠若惊是什么意思。

原来同学会被选在今天是有意义的，即使山田没有回班长的信息，她也敢打包票他一定会来。蛋糕也是提早定好的，还有不少有心的同学买了礼物，藏在了桌子底下。

从各种意义上而言，这是我从小到大过得最盛大，也是最开心的生日。

而且还有我最爱的山田凉介陪伴着我，我突然觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

或许山田凉介就是我的幸运星吧，有他的时候我就会觉得自己运气爆棚，特别幸福。

“如果能一直和山田凉介在一起就好了。”

这是我在吹灭蜡烛前的许下的愿望，我之后告诉了山田。但是他却嘲笑我说，这种愿望他早就在高一的时候许过了。

我还记得他那年的生日，我任性地离开了之后他又喝醉了跑出来找我。他在喝醉前许下的愿望就是……

“如果能一直和知念侑李在一起就好了。”

===END===


End file.
